


Colossians 3:20

by saviourhere



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhere/pseuds/saviourhere
Summary: For the discord prompt 'Obey' by jameena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	Colossians 3:20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



John stared down at Malcolm, a cold hard look in his eyes. They'd been over and over this, and still, the boy refused to obey, refused to accept the path that God had laid out for him. "You continue to be selfish and live in sin." He growled. "God has a mission for us all, by refusing to do what He has planned for you, you're choosing to live in sin, and condemning yourself to hell." 

John crouched behind Malcolm, wrapping a hand around Malcolm's own, tightening the grip Malcolm had on the knife. "You were born to do this, it's why you were made." His lips brushed against Malcolm's ear as he spoke, and he felt how the boy trembled from it. "It's okay to be scared, but you have to hand that fear over to God, once you do, He will give you peace, and the strength to do what needs to be done."

From behind, John couldn't see the tears running down Malcolm's face, or see the tiny shake of his head, but he heard the whispered no, the defiance that was still strong within him. "You will obey me Malcolm Whitly, or else you will be punished."

"Thou shalt not murder." Malcolm whispered, earning a laugh from John.

"Children, obey your parents in all things, for this pleases the Lord. Colossians 3:20" John quoted in return. "Your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps, to be like him. So if you wish to please him and the Lord, you will do what I say."

Malcolm sobbed even harder, knowing that anything he said to try and stop this would just be countered, that John would just find some way to justify his actions, and what he wanted him to do. John had blinkers on, he couldn't see anything except for his mission, and nothing he said was going to change that.

"Very well then." John stood, shoving Malcolm to the floor roughly and retrieved his knife. "You will learn to obey, sooner or later Malcolm." He trod on Malcolm's broken hand as he walked to the door, dragging the poor girl he had taken with him. "We'll try again in a few hours, perhaps then you'll be more open minded." He ignored Malcolm's protests, and his pleas not to be left alone. Malcolm had to learn that he wasn't going to reward disobedience. If Malcolm wanted his freedom, he needed to do as he was told. The more he fought his destiny, the harder it was going to be. But John was a patient man, he could wait, and if leaving Malcolm alone in the dark and cold would help him fulfil his destiny; then it was the least that he could do to help.


End file.
